Assassin's Creed: Past and Future
by shadowwalker1330
Summary: In order for there to be a Present and a Future there must but a Past, the Future can easily be corrupted but the Past so someone must make sure that does not happen, and it seems Janessa Miles is the "perfect" person for the job. Rated T but also M for some gory parts
1. Chapter 1

Assassin Creed: Past and Future

**Hello people of the world, I'm back to tell you of my new story Assassin's Creed: Past and Future (yes I know the name sucks but yeah sorry I couldn't really find a name for it) but anyways this story (of course) is Assassin's Creed. This story has an oc and a minor but still I may add more but I really don't want to confuse people and believe me this story might confuse you.**

**This is basically like a time paradox story, and trust me do not think of it as one and just think of it as story, and if you are confused with it message me if you want answers to this. Also I will tell you that it will go into the oc's, Desmond, and third person pov. So please bear with me on this, and news on the other story, the Mix-blood's life well I have no idea if I want to continue but if I do updates will be during the summer. **

**And that's it, wow I talk way to much well anyways I hope you like the story please R&R and of course Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed does not belong to me. **

oOo

_Fire._

_Can't Breathe._

_Have to get away._

_Did the others make it?_

_Will I make it?_

_Did we fail?_

_Run…Run and never turn back._

_Must get out._

_Falling._

_Guess I couldn't keep my promise._

_Sorry._

_Nothing._

_Can't see or breathe._

_I'm scared._

_Did I die?_

_I guess I did._

_Good Bye_

_Love you._

oOo

'_The time has come… Dad will be so happy!' _Janessa said as she ran towards her home,_ 'This will show my Dad that I'm ready.' _

Coming to a halt she stopped at her house, taking a deep breath, to calm down her beating heart, she slowly opened the door._ 'I wonder if Dad's home?' _

"Hello? Is anyone home?!"

"Yo! What's up sis? How did it go?!" called out Janessa's brother from the kitchen, "Everything went great, Desmond! I passed! Can't you believe it!?"

Desmond Miles is Janessa's older brother, is a one year older than her. Desmond is a sixteen-year-old flamboyant, relatively lazy teen but strong in his own way. Janessa Miles is a fifteen year old teen and the exact opposite of Desmond, a shy girl who mostly keeps to herself loves to work if need and ready to prove anyone wrong of her skill.

Desmond smiled has he gave Janessa a big hug, "Oh, I'm so proud! Dad will be proud!" Janessa returned the hug, "Is Dad home?" Janessa said with a wary tone, knowing that their dad, William (Bill) Miles, is hardly home. Desmond's smiled faltered, "No, he is not home," Janessa gave a sad smile, still in her brother's arms.

"I'll tell him when he comes home, I hope he comes back before I leave."

Desmond pulled out of the hug and looked at her with a questionable look, "What do you mean by that? Where are you going?" Janessa couldn't even look at him. She mumbled something under her breath. "What was that? You need to speak up Janessa."

She let out a sigh of defeat, "I'm going on my first mission in a couple of days."

Desmond was dumbfounded. Janessa just made it and they are sending on a mission already? "They are? What type of mission?"

Before Janessa could answer, the sound of the front door opening and closing echoing through the halls, "Dad's home!" said Janessa as she pulled out of her brother's embrace and ran towards the front door welcoming their Dad home. Desmond reluctantly followed her. He was never really on the same page with his Dad (never Seeing Eye to Eye), they usually argued about almost everything.

"Welcome home Dad!" Desmond turned the corner to see Janessa hugging Bill (since he decided to call him that). "Oh, sweetheart! It's good to be home!" Bill said as he hugged her back, Desmond watched from the safety of the corner, not want to interfere with the father-daughter moment.

It has been a month, but two months for Janessa, since Desmond last saw him so he decided to let her have this moment. Since the death of their mom, things have change drastically. In order to keep his mind off his wife, Bill locks himself in his office not to come out once everything is done.

"Dad…there is something I have to tell you."

"How about you tell me when dinner is ready? I still have a little bit of work that is yet to be done." Desmond could see the sadness in his little sister's eyes as Bill walked to his office, not giving Janessa time to agree. With a sigh, he walked over to her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, let's get dinner ready so you can tell him." That brought up her spirit up a bit but not as much as he wanted.

As they got dinner ready, Bill was working in his office reviewing documents that he recently got today. '_So much work…I have to get this done by tonight or it will never transfer.' _Skim-reading through papers, he came across a paper that caught him off guard. As he read it, he couldn't believe what he was reading. Quickly getting up from the chair, he walked towards the kitchen, where Desmond and Janessa were cooking.

"Do you think Dad will let me go Des?" Janessa asked as she grabbed the things necessary for dinner, "Aw come on, I'm sure he will let you go, this is your first mission after all."

"Well you thought wrong… Desmond." Quickly turning around, there stood Bill breathing in deeply trying to control his anger.

"What do you mean?" questioned Janessa as she slowly placed the items on the counter, Desmond could see Bill holding a sheet of paper. On it, he could see it was a report about Janessa, "What are you holding?"

"This Desmond," said Bill with an icy tone, "is Janessa's paper saying that she has finally reach her assassin's mark and is now a full assassin starting today and yet she is going on a mission to confront our enemies in a couple of day!?"

"Well…yeah…Lauren says I'm ready to go."

"YOU ARE NOT READY TO GO!"

Both Desmond and Janessa took a step back. They have never seen their Dad this furious, "This is unacceptable….Maria doesn't know anything….you will not be going on this mission you hear me?"

Janessa quickly spoke back, "You can't do that! This is my mission! I have to go! They said they need me to go."

"You're…mission...? You're…mission? Sweetheart, don't make me laugh…there are other assassins that can take your place." Bill said as he sat down on one of the chair, "But Dad…I'm ready. I have passed the exam with flying colors."

"Just because you passed the exam doesn't mean you are ready."

"I went on recon missions before!"

"This is different! This is not a recon mission! This mission you are going to is assassinating a target in the middle of our enemies!"

"So!? I assassinated someone before that was my first mission asan apprentice!"

"That not the point!"

"What is the point then!?" Both Bill and Janessa turned to Desmond as he step forward, standing in front of Janessa. "Huh? Tell me, _Dad, _what is the point then? She is ready. I know she is ready. Why can't you see that?"

"Desmond…" Janessa began.

"This is not your place to speak, son_,_ this is between your sister and me." Bill strictly whispered.

"Really, not my place…it was never your place! You're never here! I'm the one taking care of Janessa and where are you?! Ever since Mom died, you are never here! You're always locked up in your office doing whatever the hell you do in there! If you really are second in command of the Order…then let her go on the mission." Desmond yelled as he stared down at Bill, as he vented his anger he could feel Janessa hugging him from behind silently crying onto his back.

There was only silent and the occasional hiccups from Janessa, "I…"

Both looked to see Bill holding his face trying hard not to cry, "I lost your mother in a mission similar to what Janessa is about to go…Janessa, sweetheart, I don't want you to go because I don't want to lose you either…"

"Dad…you're not going to lose me…I'll come back in one piece. I promise." she said as she step out around Desmond as she sat on her knees, "Dad…I promise that I will come back to you and Desmond…this I swear."

Bill looked up to meet Janessa's eyes, "Alright…I will hold onto that promise…now onto other matters, why don't you go call for take-out? It seems late to make dinner." Janessa nodded and walked out of the kitchen to the living room to make the call.

Desmond turned away from Bill to put the items, which Janessa pulled out, away, "Desmond…"

Desmond turned to face his father, wondering if Bill will thank him or something, but he got none of it. Bill grabbed a fist full of Desmond's shirt and pulled him in close.

"Now listen…son…you spoke out for Janessa and she promised she would come back…but if something happens to her…remember you're the one that convinced me to let her go on the mission. So if something happens…I will blame you for it."

Desmond couldn't believe it, Bill let go of his shirt and walked out of the kitchen to go to his office. He just stood there thinking of the words that Bill had just said. Gritting his teeth, he walked out of the kitchen and entering his room, which he shared with Janessa. Falling onto the bed he stared up at the ceiling, trying to forget the words.

Janessa turned, while holding the phone, to see Desmond walk out of the kitchen in a hurry, with a slight frown she ordered the take-out and left to go see him.

She walked to the end of the hall and softly knocked on the door, "Desmond…I'm coming in."

Desmond quickly opened his eyes as the door opened to see Janessa walking in cautiously, with a smile his motioned for her to come in, "You know, you don't have to knock we are sharing the room."

Janessa rolled her eyes, "Really? The last time I came in here all willy-nilly you, my dear brother, were changing," Janessa felt chills going up her spine, "Oh, the horror." Desmond just stared, "….THAT DID NOT HAPPEN!"

Janessa started laughing, "Wow, that took you a while to figure it out!" Desmond smiled as Janessa sat next to him and told the story of her exam, while listening he couldn't be more proud of her. His little sister was going out on a mission to prove that she is ready. Sure, he was scared for her safety like Bill but he wasn't going to hold her back on her dream.

"Desmond…what was your first mission like as a full assassin?"

Desmond scratched his head trying to remember, "Well for certain it was not like yours that's for sure, well to say I really can't remember." Janessa just stared at him with the 'are-you-kidding-me' look, "But this was your first full assassin's mission! How could you not remember?"

"Hey, it's been a year ok! I can't even remember what happened this morning! I don't have the perfect memory." He said as he crossed his arms across his chest and made a pout. Janessa rolled her eyes, got up and left to get the take-out food.

Walking down the hall towards Bill's studies, she could hear that he was making a call, quietly slipping into the room she placed the food on desk and quietly slipped out without being detected. 'If he couldn't sense me, the mission will be a piece of cake.'

Opening the door to her room, she found Desmond asleep; letting out a sigh she placed his food right next to him, just in case he was hungry later on, and sat on her chair in front of the computer. Eating her dinner, she turned on her computer to do a little investigation about her target. Activating the safe link so nothing can be traced back to her computer, she went on _**google**_ and type out the name of the target.

'Henry Truman…ah the wonders of internet… not much about you except that your Dad works for Abstergo…this is nothing.' After two hours of searching, coming up with almost nothing, Janessa gave up and walked over to her bed. 'In just a few days…maybe even tomorrow…I'm going on a mission.' With a sigh, she flopped down on her bed staring at the ceiling, 'Am I really going to come back? No, I'm coming back. I promised I would.'

oOo

'So this is what it feels like to die. Nothing.'

"You're not dead."

"Who's there?"

"A friend if you like to say."

"Ok…but who are you what do you mean?"

"I am of no importance and again you are not dead."

"So I made it out alive?"

"…."

"Did I?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"What I mean is if you agree to my terms then you will live."

"So then I'm dead."

"No."

"You are making no sense."

"You nearly died. I saved you."

"Oh."

"So do you agree to my terms?"

"And if I don't?"

"Then nothing, you will gain and lose nothing, you will merely die."

"But are you a good guy or bad guy?"

"I do not go with you Assassins or Templars"

"So what do you need me for?"

"All you need to do is to keep everything the same until the time comes."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you agree?"

"…I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, you do not."

"….alright….I'll do it."

"Very well, till we meet again, and I assure you everything will fall into place soon."

oOo

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DID I LISTEN TO YOU!?"

Everyone within the boardroom slowly moved away as their boss raged, cursing, yelling at Desmond. Desmond stood there like a statue, frozen from the news that they just receive.

oOo

"_ABORT THE MISSION I REPEAT ABORT THE MISSION!"_

"_WE ARE GUNNED DOWN SEND BACK UP!"_

"_WE LOST JANESSA SOMEONE FINED HER!"_

"_SHE KILLED HIM! LETS GO WE NEED TO GET OUT NOW!"_

"_LAUREN! WE NEED TO GO NOW! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"_

"_ALRIGHT EVERYONE FALL BACK! THERE ARE TOO MANY!"_

_Lauren gritted her teeth as she escaped the tower, everyone was by her side as they watch the tower burst into flames…they destroyed their own tower to make sure that no Assassins escape. But thanks to the hackers they found out the Templars plan._

"_Is everyone present?" _

_Everyone looked around, all were bleeding and injured for some reason they were ambushed the Templars knew they were coming._

"_Lauren…we can't find Janessa! Did she comm. that she was out"_

_Everyone fell silent and the dread instant came into view…Janessa was not present…Lauren turned to the tower and activated her communicator. "Janessa! Janessa can you read me! Answer me please!" there was nothing but static as she waited for a response, Lauren prayed that the she was ok, the seconds felt like minutes…no hours until…_

"_**MARIA/I'M TRAPPED/I CANT FIND THE EXIT/THERE IS FIRE/THEY'RE BLOWING/THE TOWER/CANT/"**_

"_Janessa, sweetie, don't worry just keep talking to me!" Lauren let out a sigh of relief knowing that Janessa was ok…for now.__Again Lauren waited for Janessa to reply but there was nothing but static, "Janessa come on talk to me!" everyone listened through their own communicator as they waited for her to reply. But there was no reply just before Lauren could try again there was a sickening sound which sounds like a moan. _

_Lauren looked up to her worst fears._

_The tower was collapsing._

"_JANESSA! GET OUT OF THERE NOW! COME SWEETHEART! COME ON ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!"_

_Everyone held their breath…but there was nothing, not even static came through. Lauren fell to her knees and the tower, could no longer support its weight, came crashing down._

oOo

"If…I didn't listen to you she would still be here…"

Desmond stood there facing Lauren as she watched Bill pacing the room, "Sir please…we didn't know this would happen." Lauren was upset not only because she lost her apprentice but she lost a daughter, Janessa was like a daughter to her, ever since Linda died, she took the role to raise Janessa and Desmond in her place.

Desmond places a comforting hand on her shoulder, she was near tears, "she wasn't ready for this Lauren and you knew it! She just became an Assassin no more than five days ago." Lauren stayed quiet not knowing what to say. "And you, Desmond, why I did I agree with you?"

Desmond as well stayed quiet not knowing what to say to Bill, and he was right why he spoke out for Janessa, if he didn't say anything she could be right here beside him welcoming Lauren back from a mission. Bill sent out a search team but they have yet to find her, many believe she is presumed dead.

"Lauren if you would be so kind…I wish to speak with my son alone." When Desmond heard those words he knew something was going to happen and it won't be good. Lauren nodded and made her way out of the boardroom; before she left she gave Desmond a reassuring smile and closed the door behind her. Desmond took a deep breath and faced Bill who was standing over a table reading the reports of the mission.

"Dad…I…" this was the first in a year since he last called Bill 'dad', but right now was no formality both of them need comfort, they lost Linda now Janessa, right now there was no room for fighting. "Don't Desmond…I do not want to hear it." Bill choked on his own words as he tried hard to keep his feelings in check.

There was nothing but an awkward silence; Desmond didn't know what to do as he shuffled on his feet waiting for Bill to finally say something but he knew it was not going to be comforting words like a normal father would do with his son.

As Desmond looked around the room, he didn't hear his dad move from his original spot to where he was standing. Before he could do something, Bill grabbed him by the shirt and punched Desmond with a sickening force.

Desmond sputtered a few curse words as he fell to the floor covering his mouth as Bill loomed over him. Again Bill grabbed his shirt, pulled him up and slammed him into the wall. No words were spoken, and there was no need, Bill was mad…no enrage. His eyes told all, Desmond got the clear picture, the anger and disappointment between each other only grew.

Bill released Desmond and walked away without a single glance; Desmond slid down the wall and sat there thinking of what just happened. Sitting there thinking, he came up with a plan, getting up he made his way to his home, he could see his fellow colleges staring at him but he didn't care he just had to get home.

Finally after what seems forever, he finally got home, he went into the bathroom to check out the damage done. Staring at him in the mirror, washing away the blood there was a single cut running over his upper lip to the bottom. 'Well it's not that bad."

Walking towards his room, he stopped at the door slowly opening the door, a lot of memories of him and Janessa came flooding in. This room would now be lonely not to see another living person again unless Bill decides to sell the house.

Quickly as he could, he grabbed his backpack and started packing, grabbed the things he needs he walked out and again stopping at the doorway. He looked inside and gave a sad smile, "well this is good bye…good bye Janessa…I love you."

And with that he closed the door, vowing to never return.

oOo

"Will she wake brother?"

"I do not know she is injured very badly."

'Who's there?"

"Oh look brother she moved!"

With a groan of pain, eyes fluttered open, "wha—"

"Oh please do not move I will go find the instructor. Stay with her and make sure she does not move"

Slowly the vision started to become clear, standing over her what looks to be a boy or teen with a hood hiding his face. "Wher…where am I?" her voice was raspy as if it has not been used in a while.

"Do not fear you are save."

"Who…are…you?"

"My name is Altair."

**well thank you for reading my story i hope you liked it and please R&R no bad reviews i'll try and post more since summer is on it's way so thank you again and later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**next chapter for Assassin's Creed, Please rate and review and thank you so much**

**DISCLAIMER: Assassin's Creed does not belong to me except for my OCs.**

Chapter 2

Malik, Altair and Malik's little Kadar were sitting on a dock looking over the water, they were excused to go take a break, and as they looked out over the ocean out of Malik's eye he saw something floating in the water. He looked at Altair and back, stretching his neck to see if he can get a better view. Trying to make out what it was, he could see that it was a body being held a float by a piece of drift wood. Without a moment to lose he jumped into the water and swam towards the body.

He could hear Altair and Kadar calling out to him as he swam closer, he knew that Altair was afraid of the water and would not dare to go in; he ignored them both and focused on swimming. It was hard to swim, the water was cold and waves were making it worse, but he made it. As he pulled one end of the wood towards him, he was surprised to see that the body was the body of a young girl near his age. He quickly checked if she was breathing and let out a sigh of relief she was breathing but they were shallow.

He grabbed her by the waist and started swimming back to shore, where Altair was waiting for his best friend. As he swam he felt something poke at his side, he stopped for a bit and pulled at what was poking him, again he could Altair calling out to him, believing that something was wrong. Malik found and grabbed it only to see it was the girl's wrist with a brace around it. He exam it to find a familiar symbol and flipped it over, he eyes grew wide, underneath the brace was a hidden blade.

'This girl…is an assassin?'

He looked at her, she looked as if she was sleeping, he could see that there was a scar running down her upper lip to the bottom one, she had fair skin 'she looks similar to Altair...' he thought to himself, finally reality struck when something splashed on his right, he turned to see what it was, only to a rock sink to the bottom. He mumbled something under his breath and turned to Altair who was now throwing rocks.

'Stupid novice'

Malik let out a sigh and continued swimming. Once he could feel bottom he stood up and picked up the girl bridle style.

"Are you mad!?" Malik turned to Altair and Kadar as they came closer, Malik looked at Altair but with the hood covering his face he couldn't tell if he was mad or upset, but he could hear the worry in his voice. Malik let out a sigh as he walked up to him, on dry ground he placed the girl on her back to see if there are injuries. "Who is she?" Malik looked up at Altair as he too crouched down beside Malik. He shook his head, "I do not know, she was just out there floating on a piece of drift wood, maybe she is from a sailing ship and it must have gone down. She might be the only survivor."

Altair nodded, he looked down to see that the girl was a white rob with black outlining that stops right above her thighs, pants that stop right above her knees, her boots where knee high she also has a belt that covered her whole stomach along with a hidden blade around her wrist. "The outfit she is wearing…it is similar to the Master Assassin's yet the style is…very different."

Malik nodded and as he continued to check if there were injuries, "she must be from somewhere else, Masyaf isn't the only place harboring assassins and the design is an obvious clue that she is not from here for this is not allowed for women to wear."

Altair still wasn't convinced…the robes were similar to the ones the Master Assassin's use, and what Malik says is true no women are allowed to show must skin it's against the laws, still there is no way someone this young could have them let alone a girl. Sure there were female assassins but they do not become Master Assassins they're are not given that title. "Will she wake brother?" Malik tilted his head turning towards Kadar, "I do not know, she is injured badly. Burn marks, some cuts and bruise." Before Altair could speak, out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, she was waking up.

"She moved." Malik stood up, as the girl groaned in pain, "wha-" the mysterious girl opened her eyes as she looked around, Altair and Malik were shock to see that her eyes were golden hue…like Altair's. "Please do not move I will go find the instructor. Stay with her and make sure she does not move, come Kadar." Altair nodded as he watched them run to find Umar, his father and Master Assassin. He looked down to see that she was trying to talk, "Wher…where am I?" her voice was raspy.

"Do not fear you are safe." Altair placed a hand on her shoulder trying to make her lay back down, "Who…are…you?" she said as she looked at him.

"My name is Altair." She stared at him trying to comprehend what is happening, "where…where am I?"

"You are in an abandon village in Jerusalem, do not fear you are among brothers."

"Near…Jerusalem…no that can't be… I was…no I was…how…" Altair looked confused as he listened to her, she was mumbling something but he couldn't hear what it was. "How did I get here?" he blinked to see that she was staring at him with half lidded eyes. 'She must have a fever.' He thought, "I do not know, my friend Malik found you drifting in sea, he saved you."

She nodded and tried looked around, "they…must have…been transporting me somewhere…they must have caught me…and brought me here…" Altair stayed quiet as she talked to herself, almost like she was reassuring herself.

"May I ask what your name is?" she blinked a few times, "my name…is Janessa." Altair nodded now he knew who she was that was a start. Janessa looked as if she was going to pass out Altair looked back praying that Malik and Umar would come faster.

"You said your name was Altair?" Altair nodded as she breathed in trying to stay awake, "and that I'm among brothers…what do you mean?"

Altair placed a hand on her forehead feeling for a fever, he could see that she was really tired. "Yes I did say that and what I mean is that I am an assassin like you and there are others as well. We are near Masyaf, birth place for assassins."

"Masyaf? My…dad always wanted to come to Masyaf…but we never could…"Altair was a little confused with the word 'dad' but he let it slide. "Is that so…well you are here now." Janessa nodded but she frowned a bit, "what will happen to me?"

Altair stayed quiet he really didn't know what will happen to her, "Umar will come to take you to Masyaf so that you may be treated then Master Al Mualim will decide what to do with you." Janessa nodded finally fading into a dreamless sleep.

Altair sighed, 'finally asleep' he leaned back so that he could sitting on his heels, "Altair!"

He turned to see Malik with his father running towards them, with a sigh he stood to allow Umar to take a look at Janessa.

"Has there been any changes with her?" Umar asked as he checked her over making sure that the injures are not to severe. "yes, she woke up but not for long."

"did she say anything that will help us know who she is?"

"She said her name is Janessa it's a start on who she is."

Umar nodded and continued checking, Malik pulled Altair to the side speaking in a hush voice, "Altair when I told Umar about her he says it is best that we do not speak to anyone about this. You know that she is wearing similar clothing of a Master Assassin and along with the hidden blade, women here are not given that title so..."

"your saying that we keep this a secret?"

Malik nodded, "then what? What will happen to her when take her back to Masyaf?" Asked Altair

"It is up to Al Mualim's choice there is nothing that we can do." Malik said with a hush voice, Altair looked down, "she said that they were transporting her somewhere i believe it was the Templars."

Malik looked at Altair then to Janessa as Umar checked out her hidden blade, "really?"

"That we are not sure of "both turned to Umar who was carrying Janessa bridle-style with her hood up hiding her face, "what you say is true Malik, her injuries are not severe but they could still get infected if not treated. But the Templars doing this…that I cannot say."

"You both are to stay here and continue training, I will take Janessa to Masyaf so that she may be treated." Both Malik and Altair nodded and followed Umar as they walked back into the abandon town. As they made their way through the run down streets, novices were running, leaping, blending and fighting trying to impress the instructors. Altair rolled his eyes as a novice tried to scale up the wall, which he wasn't ready for, fall and land on his back.

"Master Umar, what is the meaning of this? What happened?" standing in front of them was one of the head instructors working with the older novices. "Malik and Altair found him floating out at sea, Malik saved him and I will be taking him to Masyaf so that he may be treated," hitch Janessa up so that she wouldn't slip.

Malik and Altair looked at each, Umar just lied about Janessa but again it is for the best, "he wears the assassin's uniform he is from somewhere else once he wakes up he will be questioned and Master Al Mualim will decide on what to do with him." The head instructor nodded, "very well, I'll send someone to ready your horse and I shall send word that you are on your way to Masyaf."

When the instructor left, Umar turned to Malik and Altair, "once training is over the two of you and Kadar will report to the infirmary, that is where we will meet, now off with you the both of you the training session is not over."

Altair and Malik bowed at their master before running of to join their groups, Umar let out a sigh and walked over to where they kept the horses. A novice was preparing his horse, he set Janessa on a haystack, making sure that her hood covered her face, he walked over shooing that novice away. The novice bowed and stared at Janessa as he walked off, 'Great now there will be rumors spreading.'

The head instructor came in as Umar seated himself on the horse, "can you hand him to me?" he nodded and picked up Janessa with ease. "By Allah! He is so light…small…like a girl."

Umar nodded and stretch out his arms so he may grab Janessa from him, "yes well he was found at sea must have lost the weight."

Handing over Janessa, Umar adjust her making her comfortable, "alright Umar you are all set to go, and may you have a safe trip brother." Umar nodded "peace and safety to you brother."

As he left the stable Umar let of a sigh, and with that he rimmed the straps of the horse and he was off to Masyaf.

oOo

'_Your mission is to make sure they live…and make sure that nothing changes do this…if you succeed you will return home.'_

'…_.they…? Who are they...?'_

"So her name is Janessa and she was found at sea correct?"

'_Voices…who there_?' slowly opening my eyes, I could make out a figure standing over me with their back to me; "Yes Master, Malik and Altair found her floating out at sea."

Turning my head slightly, I could see three people two standing close to each other talking and the one standing in front of me, clearly men judging by their voices, one was wearing white rob with his hood up so I could see his face. And the other man was in black robes with his hood down, "I see well tell me how is she?"

The man standing in front of me turned to me and I closed my eyes, "she seems well, I have treated her wounds there is no infection so that good news."

"Master what will happen to her?"

"She bears our robes and the markings on her arms are strange, and our symbol is burned into her arm…she will stay here with us for the time being but…"

'Markings? What markings?'

"But?"

"She bears a high rank in the Creed…we do not give this to our female assassins…if we put her with them she will outrank them and there will be an up roar I wish to keep tradition."

"Your saying to place her with our boys? Master Al Mualim that will not do she is clearly a girl it will not work."

'So his name is Al Mualim'

"Yes, I understand Umar but I want to keep an eye on her to see what will happen." Slowing opening my eyes trying to peak, the man name Umar is leaning against the wall clearly upset of what Al Mualim said. 'I wonder what he meant.'

Suddenly there was a chuckle, "well it seems someone is awake," I quickly closed 'shit…I forgot about him.'

I felt a hand on my forehead, I cringed at the touch, "come it's no use trying to fake through it." The voice was calm and soothing, I could hear Umar and Al Mualim's footsteps coming closer; I opened my eyes and sat up winching at the pain that flared throughout my arms and legs.

"How long were you awake?" I sat there quietly not trusting my voice to say anything "well?" I let out a sigh, "I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to."

Umar turned and poured water into a cup handing it to her, "here drink you must be thirsty." I grabbed the cup with a shaky hand and took a sip, it tasted like liquid gold. "Now who are you?" I handed the cup back to Umar all three were looking at me, looking down I told them my name. "Your name is not Arabic, where are you from?"

Umar watched as she fell silent, "I...don't…know…" he let out a sigh, "she must have memory loss or a traumatic event to make her loss her memory."

I looked up at Umar as he sat down on a wooden stool near the bed, "I'm sorry…everything is hazy." And it's true for some reason I don't remember what happened I can remember my childhood and family but from the other days…it's blank.

Al Mualim let out a sigh, "very well for the time being you are allowed to stay here but in order for you to say you must follow my rules. I'm guessing you over heard what we were talking about."

I stayed quiet thing for a bit trying to place the pieces together, "you mean…I have to be a boy?"

Umar made a tch'd noise and looked the other way, Al Mualim nodded, "yes because you have a hidden blade and these weird markings on your arms," when he said that I looked down at my arms but they were bandaged up, "so I made a decision to watch over you as you stay here, we do not give such title to our women here but where you are from it seems you think differently."

I stared at my bandaged up arms, what he said doesn't really make sense but what he said is true for some reason I ended up in Arabia where women don't have much rights. Looking around the walls are made of stone new and clean, I remember what that boy said that I was near Masyaf the birth place for assassin's. But Masyaf has been abandon we took it back from the Templars a long time ago but these people…don't seem to be from my modern times.

"So will you comply with my agreement?"

"All I have to do is be a boy and that's it?"

"Yes that is all you need to do, and you must tell anyone that you are a girl or there will be consequences."

I started to think that maybe I'm in a coma or it's all a dream that I'll wake up from this dream, and when I wake up…Desmond and dad will be in the kitchen for breakfast and…and.

'…I think I'm losing it…even if this was a dream wouldn't I have woken up by now?'

"Alright…I'll do it…I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?" as I said that a flash of memory flashed like a Deja vu feeling like I've already said it.

Al Mualim nodded and motioned for the guy to bring a stool, scissors and a bowl of water, Umar helped me up making sure I don't tumble over. I sat on the stool, realizing that I was wearing my under clothes but also wear a grey tunic. I could feel that most of my body was covered in bandages, I vaguely remember hearing someone that I have burn marks over me, but where could I have been burned?

'_**Janessa! Come on sweetie answer me!?'**_

I quickly grabbed my head, my head was pounding, 'what…what was that…? Oh…wait…the mission.'

"Are you alright?" I nodded, the pounding feeling going away, "yes I'm alright just my head started to hurt." The man nodded and grabbed the scissors along with my hair.

As the man cut my hair, realizing that he was a medic or doctor that works in the medic wing, Al Mualim and Umar were explaining to me the ways of how it works here Masyaf. It's a lot different from what I'm used to but it's nothing I can't handle.

As I sat there waiting from him to be done, I heard the door open with a creak, I wanted to see who it was but my back was towards the door. Either way I could tell that there were three sets of footsteps even though they hardly made a sound.

"Ah, Malik Altair and Kadar please come in." wait I remember them, Malik and Altair they are the ones that found me.

"You summoned us Master?" I couldn't tell who it was but it wasn't Altair probably that Malik guy, "yes please have a seat; we must discuss a few things." All three of them took a seat on the bed that I was on, which was right next to me; I could feel their gaze on me as they got closer.

Altair, Malik and Kadar sat on the bed where they can face Al Mualim and Umar; Altair noticed that Janessa was sitting on the stool as one of their healers cut her hair, 'what is going on?'

"We summoned you here for a reason that reason is because of Janessa here," I turned to them and gave them half a smile; all three of them were sitting there with wide eyes well except for Altair since he has his hood on. The other two looked the same well they look like they could be twins but one of them was a lot younger. "She will be joining our Creed but under some circumstances she will be hiding her identity."

"Yes Master Umar told this to us when we first found her." Malik, I think, spoke, Al Mualim nodded as they discussed on what to do with me, and I could help feel like I'm not going to be home for a while.

"Very well, you three are the only ones, along with us three, that know of her existence so the three of you will help her and watch over her while she is here." Umar spoke; I know he doesn't like the idea of this I can tell he still doesn't.

All three nodded in agreement, "Master I am done." When the healer said that I reached up to feel my hair, it was really short I don't know how he did it but it was like the guys normal hair cut that goes forward. He handed me the bowl of water, for me to see my reflection, to be honest I look so much like Desmond. I was really shocked the hair style was like his only difference was the scar that was across my lips, I'm like the female version of him!

I looked up at Al Mualim and Umar for I could feel their gaze on me "is something wrong?"

Umar spoke first, "no nothing is wrong it's just you look like Altair."

I tilted my head to the side, I turned to Altair this time he didn't have his hood up, I held my breath, what Umar said is true he does look like me…no he looks like Desmond when he was sixteen.

"Janessa from this day forth your name will be changed," I looked back to Al Mualim I nodded waiting to what is to come.

"Your name will be Saqr, the Falcon of Masyaf."

**thank you for reading and tune in next time to for the next chapters please R&R no bad reviews please thanks again good bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello everyone here is chapter 3 i hope you like it Please R&R and enjoy thank you **

Chapter 3

Janessa stared at Al Mualim, 'Saqr…I guess I can get used to it…'

"Do you approve of the name?" Janessa jumped out her trance, Al Mualim asked as he and Master Umar got up getting ready to leave. Janessa stared down at her hands tightened her fist she looked up and nodded, "yes I approve."

Al Mualim nodded, "good from now on you are no longer Janessa but Saqr a boy not a girl an assassin in training, now the novices will stay here with you so that you may get to know each other**.**"

*From here on out I'm not Janessa…I'm Saqr…*****

And this that all three adults left, closing the door they made their way over to Al Mualim's private office. Master Umar and Master Al Mualim said their good byes to the healer before continuing their way, as they walked Master Umar can hear the little whispers about their new resident.

"Word is spreading about our new resident should we be concerned Master?" Umar asked as they passed a group of novice who were group up together whispering. Al Mualim chuckled, Umar looked at his Master with a questioning look, "Have no fear Umar, there is nothing to be concerned about, with Malik and Altair they shall keep her in line and make sure that she does not go against the Creed."

Umar shook his head, 'something is not right…' "Very well Master," once they made it to Al Mualim's office, walking in Umar spotted the robes of which Janessa was wearing on Al Mualim's desk.

As he walked up to desk, Al Mualim picked up one of the sleeves of the robe, "do you wonder where she comes from?" Umar picked up the hidden blade, it was made of fine leather, and the blade was made out of fine steel, "the hidden blade is well made and taken care of." Untying his own he held them together, with closer examination he could see that Janessa's was more complex than his. "Her hidden blade is more or less complex," he said as he started putting it on it fit tight but other than that it was workable.

He flicked his wrist and the blade came shoot out with such speed and force he was utterly surprised, "it is lighter and stronger than ours." He said as he picked up a blank journal and stabbed it the blade went straight through with no trouble what so ever.

"Yes but also dangerous, where could a young girl get this, even you are having problems with it." Umar stayed quiet as he flicked the blade back and taking it off, "where ever she comes from it seems that they have more suitable things than us." Master Al Mualim nodded before walking to the window, "she know something Umar, and the marking on her arms are the key to 'it'."

"Altair said when she woke, she was talking about something being transported, and both Malik and Altair believe the Templars were the ones transporting her but if they did wouldn't they have taken her weapons?"

As he placed the hidden blade down, Al Mualim brought a book over setting it on the desk, "that shall remain a mystery but for now this book here was taken by one of our Master Assassins from a Templar it explains of something that is very powerful." Flipping through the book, Al Mualim stopped at a page and pointed at something, "the Templars are looking for something Master Umar and we cannot let them retrieve it, we must find it first."

Umar looked down at the book to see familiar markings, "Your saying that Janessa is tied to finding this…well whatever it is?"

Al Mualim chuckled, "it is a possibility."

oOo

Watching as the door closed, getting up from the stool Saqr walked, well more like limp, over to the window. Staring out of the window he could see a courtyard and what seems to be a fighting arena, many figures were running around going off to where ever they are needed.

"Don't worry, you will get used to living here." Saqr turned around as Malik walked over to also stare out the window. He continued to look out "I guess." Malik turned to Altair giving him a pleading look for help but Altair just shrugged with a smirk. 'Thank you for the help.' Malik mouthed as he turned back to Saqr.

Altair rolled his eyes and stood up motioning Kadar to get up as well, "Jane-I mean Saqr?" Both Saqr and Malik turned, "why don't you rest, you'll need it." Saqr nodded and walked over to the bed, once sitting on it Kadar also sat on the bed next to him, "so Saqr where do you come from?"

Saqr looked down, "I really don't know…everything right now is hazy…" Kadar nodded and continued to ask questions, "how did you become a Master Assassin?"

Now that made he look up, she gave Kadar a questioning look, "what do you mean?" Altair took the liberty to explain, "Well we found you with something that makes you, to us, a Master Assassin."

Saqr stared blankly at them, "what Altair is trying to say is that 'I' found you with robes and a hidden blade-"

"Oh you mean those." Saqr said as she gave a nervous laugh, 'where the hell did I get those!?' "Oh…. I believe they belonged to my mother…yes I wore them in honor for her." Kadar eyes grew wide with astonishment, "really? You mother was a Master Assassin!?"

"Well, I think, like I said before everything is hazy, I just know they do not belong to me." casting his eyes down, Altair took the time to study him 'there is something she is not say but what?' getting up he grabbed a pile of clothes handing them to Saqr. "Well it doesn't matter Master Al Mualim wants you to stay and train with us so it is best that we show you around."

Saqr grabbed the grey garments, taking a closer look they are the same as what the three of them are wearing, allowing her to change into the novice robes they walked out into the stone hallway to wait. Inside the room Saqr took his time to put on robes mindful of the bandages, they were a little loses but nothing with straps to make it tighter can tighter. With the robes on he took his time to see how it looks on him, twist his body so that he can see the back, it looked plain and…grey but from what he can remember from what Maria taught him about this time period. Novices wore grey and as they progressed in their lives or training and missions, if they make it, once they were full assassins they wore pure white robes.

'wow all we wore was just regular clothes, man everything was complex' letting out a sigh he grabbed the spare boots that were left back the foot of the bed and quickly placing them on, of course like the robes they were loses 'wow thanks feet for being small' he thought as he tucked the rest of the pants into the boots and tying them extract tight. Rechecking his robes to makes sure that they are on right; he walked over to the wooden door opening it. All three of them were there, as they got up Janessa closed the door behind him.

"What the master says is true, with the robes you really do look like Altair." Kadar said as he got up and looked at both of them; Altair mumbled something under his breath before walking down the stone corridor. As promised the three of them showed Saqr the castle of Masyaf, making a mental note of everything Saqr was lead to the library, the dining area and other places within the castle and on the outside was the training area stables and the village where some assassins and villagers live.

As they walked through grounds, novices, assassins, scholars and even some villagers were casting glances at them as they walked around. Saqr can tell they were looking at him, being the mysterious kid and all you will get some questioning looks. Malik seems to have sensed that he was not comfortable, "are you alright?" he asked as he fell into step with him, keeping his voice low, to make it sound like a boy's, and in a whisper (in case any assassins were eavesdropping) "yes, I'm alright just not comfortable everyone keeps staring, news of me has spread like wild fire."

Malik nodded understanding of what he is feeling "just ignore them everything will pass once they get used to you staying here." Altair fell into step with them, "what Mal says is true they will forget about you once something new and exciting comes their way." Altair said as he dodges from Malik as he tried to hit him. Saqr moved out of the way as they started to argue. Kadar let out a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest, "they always do this, fighting almost every single day."

Letting out a little laugh, Saqr watched with amusement as they continued to argue, "How long does this last?" Kadar let out another sigh but before he could answer someone cut him off.

"Are you two at it again? By Allah you two are always fighting like feral stray cats." Both Malik and Altair stopped arguing and turned away from each other. Standing behind where Altair was standing was a young boy possibly the same age as him; he had the skin color of Arabic with jet black hair.

"What do you want Abbas?" the boy name Abbas walked over to Altair patting him on his back, "nothing I was just walking then I see you and Malik arguing again, I had to stop it for it will soon lead to a fight."

Malik gave Abbas a glare before walking over to Janessa and Kadar, "that is Abbas Sofian a good friend of Altair." Malik explained as he continues to glare at Abbas and Altair as they talked. Saqr watched as they talked then to Malik who turned away from the pair, 'judging by the way he glared…is Malik jealous?'

With an inward smile Saqr devious mind started working, 'oh this should be good just because I have to act like a guy doesn't mean I can think like a girl,' turning away from them he walked over to Malik and Kadar. After a while Altair brought Abbas to meet Saqr. "Abbas this is Saqr, he will be training with us from now on judging on how rumors are spreading you should know by now."

Saqr and Kadar were sitting on the ground in the shade while Malik was leaning against a wall, standing up Janessa held out his hand for Abbas to sake, "it is nice to meet you Abbas, Saqr is not my real name but it is the name I was given for I have no clear memories and that I may stay here and train till my memories have cleared up."

Abbas was still for a moment before taking Saqr's hand, 'he looks like Altair but more feminine like a women he eyes are a softer gold color and his face…,' looking down at the hand he grabbed it and shook hands with Saqr as he pulled away he couldn't help think that Saqr hand was more like a women's and not of a man's.

"It is nice to meet you Saqr; I am Abbas Sofian an assassin in training along with Altair and Malik." Saqr gave a smile which for some reason caused Abbas to blush, 'why am I blushing like a young girl!?'

"And same with you Abbas, I hope that we get to work and hang out together later on once I get used to this place." Saqr said as he again gave a small smile, Malik made a tch noise which caused Saqr to turn to him with a questioning look. "Ah…yes of course," Abbas stuttered he could feel his heart for some reason speed up like he has been running for a long time. 'What is wrong with me?'

"Well for now Saqr is still healing, he must return to the infirmary so that he may rest." Malik said as he dragged Saqr and Kadar away from Altair and Abbas, 'the nerve of Abbas!' As Saqr was being dragged away he turned and gave a quick wave before disappearing into the crowd of villagers. Again for some reason gave Abbas a quick blush, Altair patted his shoulder "don't let Malik get to you he is always like that and I'm sure you and Saqr will get along…well if Malik allows him to since he doesn't seem to like you."

Abbas nodded "so Saqr has no memory?" he asked as he was trying to get information, "not that we know he says everything is fuzzy." Again he nodded then bidding Altair a good bye.

When Altair left, Abbas raised his hand which he used to shake Saqr hand, "what is wrong with me?"

oOo

Finally when we reached the castle grounds Malik release my arm, letting out a sigh I rubbed the spot where he was grabbing "what is the matter Malik? I was making a friend" I said as he again leaned against a wall. Malik looked up then to his brother, guess that the look Malik gave him was one that it was a private talk because Kadar said his good bye and ran over to some novices his age.

"Look I pulled you away from him because of how he was acting." I looked at Malik with a questioning look, looking around Malik led me somewhere we can speak so that no one could hear and Malik explained to me what I have missed during the conversation.

In a quiet whisper, "you're say that he may like me!?" I was shocked is what Malik saying is true?

"well from what I saw yes, which means you cannot get close to him because if he finds out you're really a girl then there will be trouble."

Letting out a sigh I rubbed my temples trying to ease the headache that was coming, "ok so I must do my best to try and avoid him, but he likes Saqr not Janessa he believes I am a boy not a girl!"

"Yes, which means he will follow the rule I don't know if you have this law but two men are forbidden to be together if they are found then they will be stoned."

'Um…well…we have a different law about that…'

"I see well I'm not sure but doesn't that seem harsh?" Malik shook his head before shrugging, "it is the law that we have here."

I nodded, "you have nothing to worry though just as long as you keep distances from him but only when you are by yourself if we are around then you will be fine."

As we made our way back to the infirmary, the healer from before was waiting for me so that he can look at my bandages entering the room I allowed him to check the arms and legs. And from what Master Al Mualim said about the symbol on my arm are true, they were thick and jet black almost like tattoos (which to me are cool) they're on both of my arms there were also burn marks. The good thing was that the healer was blocking Malik's vision so that he couldn't see them, once they were bandage up again a bell chimed off.

Malik stood up, "that was the dinner bell I must go but I'll be back later before we go back to our chambers." I thanked Malik for the tour as he left; I sat on the bed as the healer brought me a tray with a bowl of soup. I thanked him also and with that he left, I made myself comfortable before eating. While I ate I could help but feel homesick, if this didn't happen or if I didn't go on the mission I could be home with Desmond and dad sitting at the table eating dinner right now or later since different times. Once I was done I placed the tray on the stool and lay down, 'I hope you're ok Desmond.'

oOo

Malik made his way down to the dining hall where everyone was, when he entered, he found Kadar with Altair and Abbas. He walked over to them and the four of them waited in line for their meal. They found a table so that they may eat their meal in peace, they conversed on how their training was going then it led to Saqr.

"Saqr seems nice is there anything else about him?" Abbas asked as he took a bite of his bread, Malik felt his eye twitch wit irritation, "there is nothing more to say only that he has no memory all we have to do is wait."

Abbas nodded but he took the hint that Malik was annoyed, "well I guess he seems like someone with much experience." Abbas said trying to get more information and to annoy Malik they have a neutral friendship but they still dislike each other. Altair can sense the tension between them both, he let out a sigh and continues to eat this was no surprise Malik doesn't like to talk with anyone he seems to be by himself or with Kadar and that's it. He hangs out with Malik because he is a worthy opponent and they compete against each other to see who the better assassin is, plus they share the same room with each other.

Once they were done Abbas said he farewell and the three of them headed to the infirmary so that they can spend that last hour talking with Saqr. When they got there Saqr was lying down but was sitting up when they came in, as they said they spend the rest of the hour with him telling him other things that they have missed on the tour.

When the bell for them to return to their chambers chimed they said their good byes and good nights with each other allowing Saqr to rest for tomorrow, "good night and thank you for everything." When they got to their chamber they got ready for bed and fell asleep.

Saqr was still up thinking about his…no her family, getting up he opened the window and looked up at the night sky, "dad…Desmond…I hope that you're both ok…I'm alive…I promise...no I did promise that I will return to you and I will this I swear." Backing away from the window and closing it he walked over to the bed getting under the covers.

"Good night…I miss you already."

**thanks for reading i hope you like it sorry for making Abbas like that i got the idea from a manga and well yeah plus i have OPTS (AltMal) (EzioXLeo) (ConnorXAveline) i wont be putting them except Connor and Aveline sorry if your a fan it pains me not to put my OTPS but oh well thanks for reading and please R&R no bad reviews thank you good bye for now.**


End file.
